


Prepping Ingredients

by ahunmaster



Series: Mutant AU [13]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Mutants, Cooking, F!Tailgate - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gender Bender, Genderbending, Height Differences, Living Together, Mutant Powers, Short One Shot, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:27:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahunmaster/pseuds/ahunmaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cyclonus helps Tailgate prepare dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prepping Ingredients

 

"Cyclonus, can you get that for me?"

 

Looking up from the vegetables he was chopping, the mutant could see Tailgate in her baby blue apron struggling to reach the top of the fridge where a giant pot was.

 

Sighing, he used his powers to push it off right into her hands.

 

"Thank you."

 

He acknowledged her with a grunt, turning back to the vegetables to not cut himself.  He had done that enough times already when he was first asked to help her.

 

Cyclonus was actually quite pleased with himself.  He hadn't learned much about cooking except how to microwave stuff, but after moving in with Tailgate, he was starting to learn there was more than take-out and frozen dinners.

 

And it was much better on his health.  Primus, all the issues he had with his body over the last few years had been horrible to deal with.  At least now, he didn't have so many issues with his stomach and all.

 

Though that didn't mean he still had stomach issues...

 

"Tailgate... do we really need this many mushrooms in the stir-fry?"

 

Looking up from the stovetop, Tailgate blushed for a moment before looking away.  "T-The peppers were expensive this week, so I had to buy a lot of mushrooms... so we would have enough."

 

He had to stop forgetting that while they had a better apartment, they were still on a tight budget.

 

"I see."

 

"I-I'm sorry I couldn't get-"

 

"No, no, it's fine.  I was just wondering why I was cutting up so many of them."

 

"O-Oh."

 

As she turned away to start cutting up the chicken, Cyclonus mentally berated himself.

 

He couldn't complain about their situation.  If anything, he would have to find a better job quicker.

 

For her.  And for his stomach too.

 

END


End file.
